Taken
by Banbi-V
Summary: During his first mission with Captain Pike, Spock has been kidnapped and sold into slavery. It's a desperate race against time and Spock's life before all hell breaks loose and starts a war.


A/N: Guess who's back? Sort of...I know I took a hiatus and vanished, but I had my personal reasons. This is me putting my toe in the water before jumping in. I know this first chapter is rushed and very OOC, I wrote it while watching the 2009 reboot. I promise the next chapter will be longer, better, more detailed. Just kinda throwing this out there. Hope you enjoy it. *smiles*

Ch 1.

Amanda Grayson rose to her feet, an anxious expression on her face. "Spock?" she asked as her son marched towards her, his head held high. "What happened?"

"I have declined their admittance and will leave for Earth to attend Starfleet," he replied with a hint of pride in his voice. Amanda beamed and hugged her son. "Oh! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, mother," he murmured loud enough for her to hear him.

"Spock!" Sarek's enraged, yet calm voice pierced the precious moment. "What do you think you are doing? How dare you shame me before the council and reject them so barbarically?"

Amanda pulled herself away from her son and gaped at him. "Sarek, let him do what he wants-"

"Do not protect him, Amanda," the elder Vulcan snapped. "I did not spend the last 18 years preparing him to walk away from a great honor." Sarek rounded on Spock. "You will march back in there and inform the council you have changed your mind."

Spock shook his head slightly. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" Sarek's expression was the same as a human getting unexpectedly slapped.

"No," Spock repeated. "I have no intention of enrolling in the academy. I will be leaving for Earth on the next shuttle."

"Do not defy me," Sarek spat. "I have sacrificed so much in order for you to-"

"I apologize if my actions do not follow your plans, father, but it is solely my choice to do what I want with my life," Spock replied.

Sarek took a step closer and towered over his son. "And how did you make such a life altering decision?"

"Spontaneously," Spock said.

Amanda clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling. Both Vulcans faced her.

"How do you find this humorous?" Sarek glowered.

She stepped forward, placing a soft hand on her husband's shoulder. "Darling, try to be reasonable. Spock is an adult by Vulcan and human standards; let him make his own choices."

"I refuse to let him start by shaming this family!" Sarek snapped.

Amanda ignored him for a moment and turned to her son, "Spock, dear, why don't you head home and start packing? I'll be there soon. Your father and I need to have a little discussion."

Spock nodded and slowly stepped away as his parents faced each other. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, Sarek spoke.

"Amanda…how can you let him do this?"

"Because it's something he needs to do," she explained. "In case you forgot, he's half human. No amount of Vulcan training or _kolinahr _will change that. I know it's not what you want, but try to understand the situation from his point of view. You've spent his entire life trying to make him something he's not. For once his life, let Spock do want he wants, even if it's his biggest mistake. He has to learn-"

"Do not lecture me," Sarek cut her off. "I am fully aware he is an adult and that his human half is a weakness, but that is no excuse for his actions."

Amanda scoffed. "I didn't know being _human _was such a weakness. What about marrying one?"

"That is not the same, nor is it the main topic of this conversation," Sarek retorted.

"Then what is?" Amanda's temper was growing shorter by the moment.

Sarek fell silent. He took several deep breaths before meeting his wife's gaze. "I am not comfortable with him leaving for Earth," he admitted quietly.

Amanda's harsh glare fell to a gleaming smile. "Is that all?"

He nodded.

"Oh dear, you're being a parent," Amanda joked, embracing her husband. "I'm afraid, too, but we have to let him go."

Sarek sighed and returned the human gesture to his wife. "You are always correct, Amanda," he admitted."

* * *

Spock stood in his bedroom, his suitcase packed and ready. He had his essentials: clothing, toiletries, and a few personal mementoes, such as a photo of his mother. His heart had finally lowered to a stable rate as he sat on the edge of his bed, his mind racing.

He snapped his head up when he heard the front door open and footsteps echoed through the house.

"Spock?" his mother called.

"Yes," he walked into the hall and nearly bumped her.

"Are you ready?" she smiled. "I checked the schedules, the next shuttle for Earth leaves in an hour."

He nodded. "If I may ask..."

"I talked to your father, everything's fine," she explained. "Or at least as fine as it will be."

"He does not approve," Spock stated.

Amanda nodded. "When does he?"

"I believe the proper reply to that question would be 'touché'," Spock guessed.

His mother smiled. "Yes, it would be. Now grab your stuff and let's go. I'm going with you. I have a close friend who works for Starfleet and he's agreed to look after you, as an academic advisor and family friend."

Spock tilted his head. "Who?"

"His name is Christopher Pike," Amanda said, leaning against the doorframe. "He's a good man and a dear friend."

"Fascinating," Spock commented, grabbing his suitcase.

"Indeed," she said, heading down the hall. "Let's get going!"


End file.
